Facing The Elements
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jackie isn't afraid of anything except from Thunderstorms. Robbie is going to teach her that there is nothing to be afraid of in the way he knows best...


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this was going to be a chapter of Indecent Situations that was inspired from a thunderstorm I was sat in the other day and I promised Emma but then I changed my mind and decided to make it a one shot of it's own right because it doesn't really go with the idea of the two of them being caught up in a case, etc. So here you are with a smutty one shot from me! I'm now going to hit the sack so other stories AND another entry for this months prompt shall be uploaded/written tomorrow!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Facing The Elements]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CRASH. BANG. FLASH.<strong>

Now Jackie Reid was one of the bravest women that you'd ever meet. She could face a cold blooded killer face on without even a quake in her knees. She could stare down the barrel of a gun with her wrists bound and she wouldn't even lose a wink of sleep. She pretty much could face anything but there was only one thing in the world that scared her. And that one thing was a thunderstorm. She didn't know what had caused it.

It was a childhood trauma. That's all she knew. She hadn't tried to cross examine it. She'd just leave it to the fact that she was terrified of them. And that's how she'd found herself cowering underneath the silk covers of her bed, her hands clamped over her ears as she whispered a low mantra of prayers or the odd lyrics to whatever song ran through her mind. It didn't work. She could still hear the clashes of lightening and could also see the faintest flash of lightening.

"Jackie," the man's voice called out but she didn't move. If she moved, she'd hear it more and that wasn't something she needed to face right now. Moving into the bedroom, he saw the crumpled mess of the bed and guessed where she was. He sighed. He knew about Jackie's fear but he also knew that it was time he did something to help her. Leaning on the bed, he moved the sheets down and ran his fingers across the tear stained cheeks. "Come with me." He whispered pressing a kiss to her lips. "I want to show you something."

"I can't..." She pleaded taking hold of his hand as he tried to pull the sheets away. "It'll be over soon. I just need to..." the rest of her sentence was drowned out by another crash of thunder and a slight whimper from her as she jumped into Robbie's arms and buried her face into the crease of his neck. He just ran his hand up and down her spine, whispering sweet words of assurance into her lips as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Jacks, I need you to trust me," he whispered and she looked up at him, the tears still falling fast as she nodded her head. The reason she was so comfortable in all the other situations was because she knew that the team was behind her and more importantly, Robbie was there with him so if he wanted to show her something now then she could completely trust him. She allowed him to lift her up in his arms, her own arms wrapping around his neck as she trembled when a flash of lightening lit up her small apartment followed by a rumble of thunder. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she mouthed song lyrics against his neck. He couldn't help but smile as he held onto her.

Opening the door to the roof, Robbie placed her down on the floor and took hold of her hand. "What are you doing?" She asked over the howl of the wind and the slamming of the rain against the metal fire door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck, smiling at the taste that was the salt water of the rain and more powerfully, the taste that was completely her.

"I'm making you face the elements," he teased before taking her earlobe into his teeth and biting down on it, a little harder than he usually would. "I'm going to give you happy memories to replace what ever memory caused you to be afraid of thunderstorms in the first place." She went to argue but he used her open mouth to plunge his tongue into, his hands taking hold of her face as if anchoring her lips against his. It wasn't long before she had hold of his wet shirt in her small firsts, her lips attacking his just as passionately. A crash of thunder rumbled above them and she froze but at the feel of his hands moving from her hips up the now damp silk of her nightgown, she long forgot about the fear as his fingertips found her bare nipples – she never did sleep with a bra on – and pinched them. She gasped against his mouth.

He smiled as he bit down her jaw, his lips attaching to her collarbone at the end of his path as he sucked on hard to leave a dark red mark. He chuckled as she gasped, "you bastard," into his ear because he knew how much she hated love bites even though he thought they were the sexiest thing on the world. Turning them around so that her back was against the wet wall, he ran his hands down her flat abdomen and smiled as she arched against him when he pushed his thumb into her belly button.

"Don't lie any more, Jacks." He whispered against her lips before pressing a haste kiss to them, grinning at how breathless she was already. "I know how much you love it when I mark you." He used this opportunity to lick along the mark that he'd just made on her collarbone before looking back up at her. "It means I own you," and just as he said that, the fingers that he'd slipped into her underwear unnoticed brushed against her clit causing her to gasp out again as she looked at him, her eyes dark with desire.

Robbie couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked right now. The rain had made her hair go all straggly and fall down her shoulders heavily while her skin glittered in the moonlight thanks to the raindrops. The silky peach nightgown was now see through and he had a perfect view of the dark circle and the firm bud of her nipple as well as the small scrap of material that she classified as underwear. Even they were starting to go see through meaning he could see the perfect triangle of darkened pubic hair at the junction. She had never been so beautiful and he told her so.

She blushed, a beautiful crimson wave washing over her cheeks and up her neck before he slipped one finger into her. "You..." she said the swear word not being said as she gasped as he moved the finger inside her and caused her hands to reach out to rest on his shoulders. He grinned. He was probably the only man in the world who could leave this woman speechless. There was another crash of thunder, and even Robbie was starting to think that this was the longest storm Glasgow had seen, causing her to stiffen slightly but it didn't last long before she was fluid in his arms once again and begging him for more. He willingly obliged and slipped another finger into her, his thumb teasing the clit as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

It wasn't long before she found it difficult to kiss him and find enough air to breathe so she broke off the kiss, her head falling backwards allowing him access to her milky white neck as she felt a familiar heat building up in her lower stomach. "Robbie," she struggled to say as she moved against the wall slightly, her body pretty much humping him as his fingers sped up and his thumb added more pressure to her core causing her to scream out his name as she fell off the cliff. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, sloppily. He accepted knowing that she was coming down from her high. "Why..." He couldn't help but smile at her lack of breath, "are you still," another kiss was pressed to his lips as her hands ran down the front of his dripping wet shirt, "dressed?" She demanded to know as she undid his belt and slipped her hands underneath his trousers to fondle him through the material of his boxers.

It wasn't long before Robbie's trousers laid neglected on the floor next to them and Jackie's hands was moving torturously slow up his length as she pressed open mouth kisses against the chest that he was now bearing for her. "Robbie," she whispered as she pressed up against him with a clear message, "I need you." She whispered and as he took hold of her thighs, lifting them to wrap around his waist, she didn't even flinch at the thunder that rolled above them as he slid the material of her underwear out of the way and pushed into her with one swift movement.

Her head hit his shoulder as she allowed herself to be filled with his length, her smile wide as she looked down at him. A flash of lightening lit up her face and Robbie smiled as he kissed her because once again, she'd taken his breath away before she tightened her vaginal muscles around him. "Move," she demanded loosening them again and he didn't need asking twice. He grunted as he pulled mostly all the way out of her, just his tip remaining, before he plunged all the way back in again. He repeated the pattern over and over again as his lips took hold of her pert nipple through the wet silk of her nightgown.

It wasn't long before she flew over the edge, her back arching and her muscles tightening around him again as she called out his name. The simple action caused him to follow her into the white and he filled her with himself as his lips found hers in a passionate kiss. Running his hands through her now rain matted hair, he smiled into her beaming face. "So how do we feel?"

And just at that moment, another round of lightening and thunder stole away their chance of conversation as she looked up at the sky. He smiled as he watched the raindrops slide down her milky white skin and he didn't bother to fight back the temptation as he licked his way up the column of her neck so he could taste it. Looking down at him, she smiled. "I love thunderstorms." He just laughed and pressed a kiss to her lips.

If he had known that this was all it needed for her to face the elements then he would have done it a long time ago! He enjoyed seeing Jackie happy and also enjoyed knowing that he was the one being there to hold her hand through it all. "Well next time there is one, I vote we go out to a field somewhere." He said with the wrinkle of his eyebrows.

"Or hide under my sheets like normal people so that we don't catch a cold," she commented pressing a kiss to his lips, her hands running through his wet hair as she shivered thanks to the heat of their passion no longer being there to distract her from the fact that they were stood out in the rain, in Glasgow. Not the smartest move either of them had had.

"Fine. We can be boring," he teased before smiling. "How about you show me how that goes now?" He commented running his hand up her body again, his fingertips pressing against the love bite that he'd left and she just smiled as she took hold of his hand and leading him back to her apartment. Neither of them caring that they were running through her apartment building half naked.


End file.
